The present invention relates to a shift indicator mechanism for an automatic transmission and more particularly to an improved indicator wherein the selector pointer is automatically indexed after being shifted throughout a full traverse of the dial.
Indicator mechanisms for automatic transmissions typically include a housing having a dial face with spaced indicia representing different transmission settings such as park, reverse, neutral, normal drive, second speed ratio drive, and a first speed ratio. A pointer is slidable on the housing for reciprocal movement with the pointer adapted to be aligned with each of the dial indicia. A coil spring has one end fixed to the housing and its free end connected in a carrier member supporting the pointer. An actuator cable, attached between the carrier and a steering column sleeve, is moved according to tension in the springs.
It has long been a problem to assemble known indicator mechanisms with the pointer aligned with all the dial indicia. As discussed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,192 to Ronewicz et al, issued Aug. 20, 1974, various adjusting nuts and releasable retainer clips are used which require manual adjustment by the installer to compensate for variations in the distance between the actuator cable connections. The Ronewicz et al patent discloses a pivoting indicator lever and slip clutch arrangement whereby one-time calibration of the dial is achieved using a control cable which is adjusted relative to its fixed sheath.
It should be noted that prior art indicators, as shown by Ronewicz et al for example, can be jarred out of adjustment during normal operation of the car caused by severe bumps, road vibration etc. Heretofore, to fix the indicator so that the pointer properly registers with the indicia required substantial disassembly and readjustment.